


millions of roses

by Silverdancer



Series: VIXXMAS 2017 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: These kind of parties are almost routine for him, a duty that he can't pass on, but one that doesn't require him to be involved very much, and so, he observes, and listens.





	millions of roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [vixxmas](http://vixxmas.dreamwidth.org/493.html)! 
> 
>  
> 
> You should go check the rest of prompts out!

These kind of parties are almost routine for him, a duty that he can't pass on, but one that doesn't require him to be involved very much, and so, he observes, and listens. 

Wonshik is distracted, watching his sister talk with some foreign diplomat when he picks up a voice. The voice of a person he wasn't expecting to meet tonight. Painfully close. 

He doesn't dare to turn around, not when there are so many people watching them, but oh, he wishes. He wishes and listens to his every word, hoping to hear something directed to him. So focused he startles, surprised, when he feels a hand against his own. It feels dangerous, daunting in the best way possible to be doing this in a room with so many people, but Wonshik doesn't hesistate, locking their fingers together. 

Wonshik can hear him almost stutter, recovering quickly, and smiles to himself as he feels his hand being squeezed softly in retaliation.

All good things must come to an end though, as Wonshik feels Jaehwan untangle his hand as smoothly as he arrived. But it's only then when Wonshik notices something slip from it onto his hand. 

He can almost hear Jaehwan's voice telling him to wait, wait until he's far away so there's less chance of getting caught, remembers the feeling of the cool sheets on his back and the way he was tickling his arm as he did, and laughs a little to himself, because Wonshik has never been good at being patient.

As he opens the note, his smile widens and suddenly, as he has a new objective for the night, he's not so distracted anymore.

" _Meet me by the roses in five minutes._

 _P.S. Didn't I tell you to wait?_  
_P.P.S. If we get caught I'm leaving you and you'll never hear me sing again no matter how much you beg._  
_P.P.P.S. I'm kidding. Mostly. I love you._ "

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
> There might be millions of roses in the whole world,  
>  but you're my only, unique rose


End file.
